May And Dawn's Farting Contest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: May And Dawn both have a farting contest to see who's gassier, louder, and smellier than the other one! Which one will come out on top as the most flatulent female Pokemon coordinator? As expected, things won't go as expected in this kooky story...!
1. Chapter 1

**May And Dawn's Farting Contest  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Pokemon's May and Dawn farting in the same story? With a set up like this, things are only asking for trouble. And that's the kind of trouble I stay out of. Get it, I referenced... never mind.

* * *

May and Dawn were both wearing their normal outfits, with the two female Pokemon Coordinators being in the middle of Sinnoh. ...That's not descriptive enough. They were in Hearthome City. Towards the western entrance to the Amity Square. There we go, now we're getting somewhere.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" May asked after scarfing down a couple of Poffins she made with Dawn earlier.

Dawn giggled as she pointed at May, her eyes closed as she had a wide, happy go lucky smile on her face. "Whatever you feel like doing, sister!"

"...But I'm not your sister!" May retorted as she shook her right hand, shaking her head.

Dawn shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Like that really matters! Just what do you have in mind?"

May wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, that's the thing. We could practise for our contests, or have a little private time to ourselves to do naughty things, but that's what other fanfics are for..."

Silence. Suddenly, Dawn farted, feeling her skirt lifted from the back while her deep pitched poot echoed as she chuckled nervously, with a broad smile appearing on May's face.

"Excuse me," Dawn admitted as she smiled in embarrassment, fanning the smell away from her. "Oh my, I can't believe I just let loose like that!"

May clapped her hands together as her eyes started sparkling. "That's it! We can see who can fart the most between us! We'll have a fart contest!"

Dawn rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. "Don't you think something like this has already been done in another fanfic by the same author?"

May farted loudly in response, giggling as she closed her eyes, holding Dawn's hands with her hands. "Who cares as long as it's fun! Now come on, let's see who's butt is louder and stinkier!"

And this, it begun, a contest that would prove which girl was gassier. _May and Dawn's Fart Contest._


	2. Chapter 2

May and Dawn were in Hearthome City's Amity Square, having caught a pair of Igglybuff in the wild nearby to use as cute Pokemon to stroll with. The two human females made their way across the park, leaving their Igglybuffs to play with each other near one of the few water fountains around as the girls themselves went to the highest point of the park, climbing up to the craggy, brownish mountains that overlooked Hearthome.

"Well, here we finally are, at the highest point of the Amity Square!" Dawn exclaimed as she stretched her arms, feeling the nice cool Spring breeze. "Man, is it nice all the way up here!"

May giggled in agreement as she nodded her head, stretching her arms. "You said it! And it's the perfect place to warm ourselves up with our stinky farts!" She then placed her yellow pack down, lifting the white part of her shirt to reveal all of her blue biker shorts, farting a wet toot out as it made her moist.

Dawn applauded May as she noticed her bout of flatulence. "Oh May, that was so bubbly!" She then lifted her left leg as she let out a trumpet like poot. "Bet you can't top that?"

"Oh yeah?" May laughed as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, bending forward as she let out another wet toot, that got louder as it was like a tuba. She sighed of relief as she opened her eyes. "I did farts like that while swimming, and let me tell you, it saved my life from wild Sharpedo!"

Dawn lifted her pink skirt as she let out a high pitched squeaky fart that echoed throughout the park, being heard by everyone below. "Well, I used to go flying with a couple of friends of mine from Jubilife, and I had farts so high pitched that only Drifbloom could hear it without going insane!"

The two girls laughed as they continued on farting, with the Igglybuffs wondering what their new trainers were up to, still by the fountain below the mountains.


End file.
